kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Roselia
|seiyuu = Kaori Mizuhashi |voiceactor = Amber Lee ConnorsAmber Lee Connors Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @AmberLeeConnors |birthDate = c. S.300-S.400 |image = Roselia (Sen III).png |nationality = Erebonian |relatives = *Emma Millstein (adopted granddaughter) |affilliation = Hexen Clan |occupation = * Sorceress * Holy Beast |gender = Female |eyes = Crimson |weapon = Merseburger |fullname = Roselia Millstein |aliases = * Crimson Roselia * Winged Searing Beast |weapon_Sen_IV = Bell |orbment_Sen_IV = Fire, Water |SlashType_Sen_IV = B |ThrustType_Sen_IV = A |PierceType_Sen_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_IV = B }} Roselia Millstein (ローゼリア・ミルスティン), also known as Crimson Roselia (緋のローゼリア), is introduced as the elder of the Hexen Clan. Profile Roselia appears as a young girl with blonde hair long enough to touch the floor and an archaic way of speaking. She is the Holy Beast sworn to protect the Ark Rouge, titled the Winged Searing Beast (《翼ある灼獣》ローゼリア). Birth The name 'Roselia' originally belonged to the Holy Beast that fused with the elder of the Kinship of the Blaze (Hexen Clan) in order to handle the Great Collapse. The current Roselia is the second iteration; she was originally a familiar in a position similar to Celine's and after the first Roselia was betrayed by the Gnomes and perished in S.306, she followed her predecessor's instructions to visit the Luna Sanctuary to inherit her predecessor's memories and mission. Roselia collaborated with Emperor Hector Reise Arnor I to defeat the Dark Dragon. Together with the head of the Gnomes, they sealed the Hector's Deus-Excellion Testa-Rossa in the depths underneath Valflame Palace. War of the Lions in front of Argreion.]] The next record of Roselia's activities are dated S.942, when Roselia guides Lianne Sandlot through the trial to become the Awakener of Argreion, the Silver Deus-Excellion, at Lohengrin Castle. Ten years later, she guides Dreichels Reise Arnor through the trial to become the Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Deus-Excellion, near Trista. Lianne Sandlot succumbs to mortal wounds during the conclusive battle with the Vermillion Apocalypse. Roselia took Lianne's corpse with her back to Elin, leaving behind only rumors regarding the disappearance of Lianne's corpse. Half a year later, Lianne revives before Roselia's eyes and leaves Elin to wander through the world. Vampire Murders '' novels.]] Around S.1000, Roselia collaborated with the Septian Church to eradicate the rampaging vampires in Heimdallr. The last remaining True Ancestor of the race herself, Roselia defeated the Elder Vampires single-handedly and ended her own bloodline of vampirism. The novel, Red Moon Rose, is based on these events. Although Roselia stayed on good terms with Lianne Sandlot for centuries until S.1186, when the latter met the Grandmaster of Ouroboros and decided to cut ties with Roselia. They would not meet again until twenty years later. and Emma Millstein.]] The two other witches in the series, Vita Clotilde and Emma Millstein, were both trained by Roselia. Vita lost her parents at a young age. She displayed great affinity for magic and Roselia adopted her as one of her disciples. Vita's talents make her Roselia's greatest disciple to date. Emma lost her mother in an unfortunate accident and was raised by Roselia instead. She came to see Vita as her real sister. She also created them their familiars: the bird-like familiar Grianos for Vita and the cat-like familiar Celine for Emma. It is revealed that creating these familiars requires Roselia to put in her own life force, which in turn renders her younger again. With the turbulent times in Erebonia of S.1206, Roselia decided to make an appearance before the protagonists and team up once again with the Septian Church, this time with Dominion Thomas Lysander. As the elder of the Hexen Clan, Roselia is tasked with the safekeeping of the Ark Rouge, the Sept-Terrion of Blaze. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Development Roselia was revealed as someone who appears before Rean Schwarzer on numerous occasions, but his companions are unable to perceive her existence. She is not a normal human being and her powers are unlike any that have appeared so far. Her relation with Azure Siegfried and Rutger Claussell is unknown, but what the three have in common is that they should not exist.Toshihiro Kondo. Dengeki PlayStation, Issue 644. Gallery Roselia - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Red Moon Rose - Concept Art (Sen III).PNG|Concept art depicting the events described in Red Moon Rose. Roselia - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 5 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Roselia - Fine-tuning Sketches 6 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Announcement Screenshot 5 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Roselia - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Roselia - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Roselia - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot Trivia * Roselia's staff is, apart from coloring, identical to the staff used by Vita Clotilde until the end of the Erebonian Civil War. References Notes Sources }} Japanese Category:Characters Category:Hexen Clan Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters